UNA TARDE PARA SORPRENDERLOS
by izzy brony
Summary: Rarity y Spike, se encuentran con un gran problema en su reciente relación, ¿podrán ser capases de resolverlo?


Nota, la presente historia es la segunda parte de la trilogía: Un día lleno de sorpresas, si no has leído la primera parte: Una mañana de Sorpresas, te invito a leerla en el siguiente enlace:

s/8635765/1/UNA-MA%C3%91ANA-DE-SORPRESAS

UNA TARDE PARA SORPRENDERLOS

By Izzy Brony

Capítulo 3:

El gran problema:

Solo un par de horas luego de comenzada su relación, la intrigante pareja tan solo se había dado para sí mismos, una caminata por el pueblo y un helado en la plaza celeste, sentados bajo la estatua de la princesa, a la que Rarity mirabaaun en agradecimiento, mientras Spike recorvada que Rarity menciono que la princesa ya estaba enterada de esta relación, por lo que comiéndose la mitad del barquillo que le quedaba de un solo bocado, le dijo a Rarity – creo que ya es cuando – Rarity volteo a verlo, sin entender a que se quería referir con esto, pues su único plan para el resto del día era ir a cenar, para lo que faltaba aun toda la tarde, así que paro de degustar su golosina para preguntarle – ¿ya es cuándo?, ¿para qué?, ¿alguna sorpresa que planeaste de último segundo? – a lo que Spike le contesta –No, jeje, de echo antes de salir de la biblioteca me dijiste que luego me dirías cómo fue que le dijiste a la princesa sobre _**"nosotros"**_, lo que además para ese entonces, no había un _**"nosotros"**_,y por como salimos huyendo cuando Twilight pregunto sobre escribir el reporte a la princesa sobre _**"nosotros"**_, que creo que lo que hay paso, si es que paso, quieres que solo quede entre _**"nosotros", **_¿verdad? – Rarity ya se había olvidado de eso, además le había prometido a la princesa no decirle nada a Spike, pero pensándolo bien, ella solo le había prometido no decirle nada sobre su pasado amargo, y si bien Spike más temprano que tarde se tenía que enterar sobre lo del "impedimento entre especies", consideraba que aún no era el momento de decírselo, además no en público, por lo que si bien eso le dolía por dentro, se vio obligada a decirle verdades a medias, le hiso señas de acércate, te voy a decir algo en secreto y le dijo al oído –Bueno, hoy en la mañana, la princesa fue a verme, pero SSSHHHH, "NO DIGAS NADA", claro todo fue en secreto para no causar conmoción, por qué….. Ella no tenía mucho tiempo…. Me ocupaba decir…. Ciertas cosas sobre cierto asunto, y me pidió muy de favor que no dijera nada, NI SE LO DIJERA A NADIE, de hecho, no te puedo decir lo que platicamos… – no ahora pensaba – …por orden directa de ella, y solo les comente a ti y a Twilight, por qué bueno, cuando ya se retiraba, me vio muy desesperada y estresada por hacer algo, la duda la invadió y me pregunto qué era eso que me tenía tan impaciente y pues… como ella es de confianza, muy apenada, le conté mi plan de venir a verte…, se alegró mucho… – al final… pensaba – y pues como ya lo sabía, mandarle una carta al respecto a ella tan ocupada, ¿pues como que no verdad? – se le quedo viendo a Spike con cara de "¿entendiste?, no digas nada de esto", y el solo dijo – hoooo, entiendo, muy bien, ¿te vas a terminar tu helado? – los 2 se rieron de como Spike no dejaba de ser él mismo, luego Rarity dijo – Si, si me lo voy a terminar, está muy bueno – luego Spike con cara de regañado, dijo – OK, OK, solo preguntaba – Rarity recordó un detalle y le contesto al hambriento dragoncito – pero puedes acompañarme comiéndote esto – y le dio una vieja esmeralda que traía en el monedero, que le quedaba de unos diseños de unos pendientes de brillantes, ya un par de años atrás.

Terminaron de comer sus respectivos tentemcascos, y dijo Spike – lo he estado pensando y ¿será buena idea que Twilight le dé la noticia a Sweetie Belle y a las demás?, de hecho, ¿no deberíamos nosotros de avisarle a todos en persona por educación? – Rarity de inmediato reacciono – ¡¿PERO QUE HEMOS HECHO?!, – pensando en Sweetie Belle – si esta potranca hace un escándalo del asunto, o hace que Pinkie Pie se entere antes de que nosotros personalmente les hagamos saber la buena nueva, esto pasara de noticia a escándalo, TENEMOS QUE DETENER A TWILIGHT, ¡RAPIDO!, DIME LA HORA – Spike miro el reloj en la torre de la plaza y dijo – cuarto para las 3 – Rarity se horrorizo – ¡NOOO!, EN 5 MINUTOS TIENE QUE PASAR A RECOJERLAS… – Spike la detuvo y dijo – Si pero ¿que no dijo Twilight que no diría nada con Pinkie para evitar el escandalo? – Rarity continuo – si lo dijo, pero Twilight se va romper bajo la presión de ese secreto, no pudo ni guardar el secreto de que yo te gustaba, es decir, te gusto, aún pese a que ya todos lo sabían, no pudo guardar el secreto que tu muy apenado le confiaste y además, ¡¿cómo no considere el factor _"Sweetie Belle"?!, _esta potranca le va sacar el chisme, una vez la vea más feliz que de costumbre, es buena chantajeando, y en este caso es tan peligrosa como Pinkie, y si Sweetie Belle además se junta con Pinkie y salen a Pony Ville ha…. ¡SWEET CELESTIA! – Se voltearon a ver los 2 aterrados y dijeron al unísono – _**¡ESTAMOS CONDENADOS!**_ – sin titubear, Rarity de inmediato le dijo a Spike – ¡Rápido!, súbete a mi lomo – Spike se sonrojo y se petrifico, balbuceando dijo – a, a, ¿a tu lomo? – Rarity desesperada respondió – SI SPIKE, NO TE APENES AHORA, TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA ENORME DEL CUAL SALVARNOS AHORA – usando su magia, monto a Spike detrás de su crin y le dijo – sostente Spike, hora de correr –Rarity echó a correr a todo galope, Spike no pudo más que tomarse de la crin de Rarity, con miedo a lastimarla por algún tirón o peor aún… despeinarla, pero no parecía importarle, en ese momento el verse bien no refería para ella a su aspecto.

Llegaron a la biblioteca, estaba todo cerrado, por lo que su terror hiso todo lo contrario a disminuir, sin tiempo que perder, Rarity siguió por el camino más corto hacia Sugar Cube Corner, el problema es que eso significaba pasar por la plaza principal, donde a esa hora, estaría casi todo el pueblo para ver el corto e inesperado espectáculo, Spike no podía más que sostenerse y mirar a los demás ponis alrededor, que observaban la escena desconcertados y murmurando, pues si bien, el que Spike se paseara por el pueblo sobre el lomo de Twilight era una cosa, pero el ir sobre el lomo de Rarity, sostenido a duras penas, mientras que ella corría despavorida a todo galope, simplemente no era algo normal y abierto a la peor especulación, las lágrimas al correr en los ojos de Rarity delataban su vergüenza ante esas miradas confundidas y acusantes para las que sería más que obvio pensar que los rechazos de la reina del drama ante las propuestas del joven dragón, hoy tocaron fondo y ahora solo quiere sacudírselo y alejarse de él a toda costa, "literalmente",pero pensaran bien o mal, no podía detenerse a explicarlo, quería salir de ahí antes de que algún pony tratara de alcanzarlos para "ayudarle con su aparente indeseable carga" y la retrasara o peor aún, le evitara detener a Twiligh, para desgracia de los dos, sus temores fueron ciertos, un fornido corcel les cerro el paso, Rarity se vio obligada a detenerse en seco, quedando frente a frente ante quien creía que sería el que salvaría el día para la hermosa dama, quien de inmediato señalo a Spike de manera incriminatoria y le pregunto a Rarity muy seria pero caballerosamente – Señorita, ¿la está incomodando de alguna forma… – guardo un segundo de silencio al tiempo que cambio de tono a uno más acusante y volteo a ver a Spike – … esta pequeña lagartija morada?–elsujeto estaba listo para arrancar a Spike del lomo de su supuesta víctima para darle su merecido cuando Rarity exclamo – ¡¿Cómo se atreve usted a cerrarle el paso a una dama? y a su vez, a insultar a mi amigo! –El extraño ahora estaba confundido y de inmediato pregunto – ¿entonces él no la está molestando de ninguna forma?–, por supuesto que no, ¡¿no cree usted que si ese fuera el caso, yo vendría gritando y pidiendo ayuda para quitármelo de encima?!– el sujeto se sonrojo y dijo – bueno, yo solo trataba de ayudar… – Rarity continuo – y se lo agradezco, pero como podrá suponer, tenemos mucha prisa, así que si nos hace el favor… – y le hiso una seña con el casco para que se retirara del paso, lo que él hiso todo apenado, Rarity de inmediato se lanzo de nuevo al ruedo, Spike solo pudo mirar al sujeto mientras se alejaban de él y luego le dijo a Rarity – ok… esto comienza a ponerse feo –Rarity le contesta sin dejar de ver el camino – Lo vez, ahora imagina lo que pasara si mi hermana y su grupo de pequeñas descarriadas, ven a Twilight mas alegre he impaciente de lo normal y le logran sacar la sopa, a fin de cuentas, Pinkie ya demostró que Twilight no sabe guardar un secreto – Spike solo pudo decir – ¡Santo Huacamole! – ha lo que Rarity contesto, – Exacto Spikey-wikey, exacto –.

Siguió la maratón hasta que doblo en la esquina y divisola pastelería a lo lejos, una recta despejada hacia su destino, ahora podría llegar y detener todo antes del holocausto, excepto por un inesperado problema, sin saber de dónde había salido, tenían a Rainbow Dash a su diestra corriendo a su lado, la atlética pony no tardo en mostrar el cobre, pues no podía resistir la necesidad de competir, por lo que grito – ¿UNA CARRERA? – Rarity la ignoro del todo, ya no tenía más tiempo que perder, su dignidad estaba en juego y no podía ponerse ha discutir con la cerebro de pájaro que corría a su lado, entonces Rainbow Dash al no recibir una respuesta dijo – TOMARE ESO COMO UN SI – y continuo corriendo a su lado pero ahora con la intención de rebasarla y llegar antes que ella ha el final de la calle, lo que para sorpresa de Dashie, no conseguía hacer, no solo eso, comenzaba poco a poco a quedarse atrás, no podía creerlo, como ella, la pony que representaba todo lo lento y glamoroso, la estaba haciendo comer el polvo aun cuando ella cargaba con un dragón sobre su lomo, eso era inaceptable, por lo que tenía que ganar, aunque tuviera que hacer trampa, saco sus alas y se dio impulso con ellas, rebaso a la veloz pareja, pero la velocidad era demasiada para poder mantener el trote, por lo que tropezóy rodo hasta estrellarse con la repostería, quedo boca abajo contra la puerta, mareada con 3 pequeños Wonderbolts girando sobre su cabeza, mientras observaba a la señorita glamur llegar segunda, de un salto se puso de nuevo en pie y fingiendodemencia sobre su accidente, señalo a Rarity y le dijo – jaja, ¡TE GANE!, aunque claro, era de esperarse que tú, la reina de la moda, no eres rival para mí, la campeona de… – no pudo terminar su frase cuando Rarity paso frente a ella ignorándola por completo mientras entraba en la pastelería, Dash enojada dijo – hey, regresa aquí, no he terminado de festejar mi victoria sobre ti – y entro también en su búsqueda.

– ¡Muy bien!, ¿Qué es tan importante como para ignorar a la más sorprendente deportista que ha visto Equestria? – dijo Rainbow tras entrar abruptamente al lugar, – si como no "_Rainbow Crash"_ – dijeron unas familiares voces dentro de la pastelería, que resultaron ser un par de sus excompañeros de la escuela que estaban de paso por Ponyville, se paró junto a ellos y sin dejarlos hablar más, los señalo fuerte mente y poniendo cara seria les dijo – ¡LUEGO HABLAMOS!... – Losbrabucones pegasos solo pudieron reírse más y decirle – jajaja como digas campeona – y dándoles la espalda, siguió su cruzada en busca por el reconocimiento de quienes había _"vencido", _para su sorpresa, Rarity y "su carga"ya no estaban en el lugar, confundida, se lanzó a la barra donde los Cake, estaban trabajando y completamente desesperada les pregunto, ¿Qué paso con Rarity y Spike?, estaban aquí hace un segundo, ¿¡por dónde se fueron!?, el señor Cake, señalando por la ventana le respondió a la relinchante pura sangre – calma, calma, se fueron para allá –, Dash vio por la ventana pero no vio nada, por lo que pregunto de nuevo – ¿¡no sabe a dónde iban!? – el pony repostero respondió – bueno, preguntaron por Twilight , Pinkie, y por 3 potrillas, les dije que hace como 20 minutos o menos, todas se fueron, dijeron algo de, buscar las cutie mark de las pequeñas en, algo con animales salvajes y se fueron – Dash de inmediato dijo – ¡ANIMALES SALVAJES!, no llevarían a las pequeñas a tratar con animales salvajes, a menos que…, ¡lo tengo!, ¡Fluttershy!, deben de ir con ella – la señora Cake, amasando la harina para la producción de esa tarde le respondió un poco preocupada – me alegra dulzura que te hallamos ayudado, pero baja la vos que los niños están dormidos –, Dash sin prestar atención a lo que le decían, dijo en vos alta – ¡GRACIAS! – y se lanzó por la ventana para seguir su casería, cayendo sobre los botes vacíos de basura, hiso un estruendo tal, que sus excompañeros que observabanel accidente, se rieron a carcajadas, mientras que desde el 2º piso se escucharon los inconfundibles lloriqueos de los recién nacidos, la enojada madre, sin titubear, reprendió a los risueños brabucones y los puso a dormir de nuevo a los pequeños, ellos replicaron –¿Por qué nosotros?, Dash fue la que entro gritando y creo el estruendo con los basureros. – y la aún más enojada madre les respondió, – fue por su culpa que ella perdió de vista a su amiga, además ustedes la "desbocaron" más al hacerla enojar con sus burlas– y ya furica termino diciendo – ¡Y SUS INDETENIBLES CARCAJADAS SON LAS QUE NO DEJAN A MIS HIJOS DORMIRSE! – los brabucones pegasos pasaron el resto de la tarde, enmendando su error.

Dash corría hacia la casa de Fluttershy, cuando de la nada se detuvo abruptamente, hiso un "facehove" y exclamo para sí misma – ¡hay azulita, si serás mensa! – extendió sus alas y se lanzó al aire, desde donde pudo ver a lo lejos a sus objetivos, selanzó en picada, intercepto a la unicornio y al dragón impactándolos, todos rodaron hasta golpear con una cerca, Dash se puso de pie de un salto y señalando a Rarity grito – ¡SUFICIENTE!, ¿Qué es tan importante?, no creo que ir a ver a tu hermana y sus amigas, a Pinkie y a Twi amerite tal desesperación, ¿Qué tiene a la reina del drama tan apurada?, ¿Quién se está muriendo?, tu, más bien, USTEDES DOS ALGO SE TRAEN, sino, de que otra forma pudieron ignorar el felicitarme por derrotarlos hace un momento, ¡YA SUELTEN LA SOPA! –, y con la respiración forzada, se quedó señalándolos, Rarity se colocó de nuevo en pie, estaba roja, llena de enojo y desesperación, por lo que sin pensar lo que hacía, tomo a Dash, la puso contra la reja y le dijo con toda _"dulzura"_ – disculpe usted su majestad, reina del deporte, no preste atención sobre su victoria, pero ya que tan_ "amablemente",_ se ha tomado usted la molestia de venir hasta acá y señalarnos nuestra falta, lo menos que podemos hacer es enmendar nuestro error – haciendo una burlesca reverencia, al tiempo que obligaba a Spike a postrarse ante Dash con su magia, le dijo en tono agudo – ¡Felicidades por su victoria, campeona de campeones, diva del deporte, reina de todo lo atlético!, _**¡¿ME FALTO ALGO?!**_ – Soltó a Spike, quien al igual que Dash, miraba a Rarity asustado, luego Rarity continuo con sarcasmo – bien, he enmendado "MI ERROR", ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos mucha prisa, ¿podemos continuar? – Dash respiro profundo y dijo – ok, ok, perdón, me deje llevar, si continúen, pero, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?, es más, en buen plan, sin presumir, si ocupan llevar algún mensaje urgente, yo puedo llevarlo más rápido que ustedes, digo, sin ofender – Rarity no sabía si decirle la noticia, pero la oferta era tentadora, el problema era si ella sabría manejar el asunto de la manera tan "sutil" como se requería, pero mientras pensaba, Spike saco ingenuamente el cobre diciendo exaltado – lo que pasa es que Rarity al fin acepto mi propuesta de noviazgo y… –, ¡Rarity de inmediato se lanzó a callarle la bocota!, más el daño estaba hecho, reino el silencio, Rarity aterrada poco a poco giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba Rainbow, no veía el momento en que ella hiciera algo estúpido por la noticia y la forma en la que la recibió, la chispa al fin había alcanzado el barril de pólvora, la explosión y su colateral destrucción, ahora eran inminentes, Dash estaba petrificada, totalmente sorprendida y con el hocico abierto a todo lo que da, Rarity trato de reaccionar primero, rápido intento decir – jeje Dash veras…. –, entonces Dash, en vos baja pregunto – Rarity, ¿eso cierto eso?–, Rarity volteando para todos lados respondió – bueno… si…. Pero…. – Dash brinco al aire gritando – ESO… ES…. ¡ASOMBROSO! –Dash en un santiamén abrazo a Spike y comenzó a frotarle fuertemente la cabeza diciéndole – ¡FELICIDADES PEQUEÑO CASANOVA!, ya ves que no hay imposibles, te seré sincera, yo creía que ponías mucha energía en una causa perdida y que solo eras necio como todos los dragones, pero, oh cielos, OH CIELOS, lo lograste, en serio lo lograste, – Spike aturdido solo pudo decir – je je, si, gracias pero… –, Dash no lo dejo hablar más y de inmediato se lanzó a un lado de Rarity, se puso en batería a su lado y cubriéndole el cuello con su pata izquierda, le murmuro con una enorme y acosadora sonrisa – así que..., el gran príncipe azul resulto ser el pequeño dragón morado heeee…. – Rarity apenada no supo que decir, mientras tanto Dash continuo gritando – jajajajajaja es broma, ¡FELICIDADES PONY!, y dime, ¿cómo fue que a final de cuentas si aceptaste a Spike como tu novio?–, Rarity miro a ver a Dash para recordarle la prisa que tenía, los detalles debían esperar para después, debido a los hechos y el tiempo perdido en ellos, Rarity estaba por aceptar la oferta de Dash ,en ese momento Spike le toco el hombro a su musa y le señalo que dirigiera su atención hacia arriba, hay fue que vio el enorme letrero que decía: "Bienvenidos a Sweet Apple Acres", Rarity y Spike se voltearon a ver, tragaron saliva al unísono, ambos esperaban que la "sutil" vos de Dash, no hubiera sido escuchada por los Apple, Rarity solo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí en ese instante, tomo a Spike y echo a correr, esperando que, guiada por su naturaleza y desenfreno, la señorita lealtad los siguiera y trataran el asunto, lejos, MUY LEOS DE ESTE PARAJE, fue en vano, sin saber de dónde salió, Rarity y Spike fueron _"lazados la una contra el otro"_, cayeron al piso del fuerte jalón, los tirones que realizaban para tratar de liberarse eran infructuosos, a Rarity de inmediato la soga le pareció "Familiar", voltearon a ver a Dash en busca de ayuda, pero ella no pudo hacer nada más que romper en carcajadas de verlos pelear entre ellos en su lucha por desatarse, y para empeorar más el asunto, Dash Dijo– _¡parecen cerdos de rodeo! _– la orgullosa unicornio estaba completamente irritada, todo este absurdo era la gota que derramo el vaso, era obvio quien estaba detrás de estas ataduras, y le molestaba aún mas que no fuera para dar la cara desde su escondite, Rarity grito – _¡SAL Y MUESTRA TU VIEJO Y SUCIO SOMBRERO APPLEJACK!_, o hare que Spike queme tu tonta cuerda favorita – Spike mirando a Rarity impactado, trato de decir – pe.. pero si yo nunca podría… – no pudo terminar de decir que el jamás podría ser capaz de dañar algo en venganza y menos algo de una de sus amigas, aun si era Rarity quien se lo pedía, pero Rarity con expresión de "tonto, cállate y sígueme el juego", lo dejo mudo, la amenaza dio frutos, de por detrás de la cerca salieron Applejack y Big Macintosh, rápidamente Applejack dijo – ¿listo hermano? – Big Macintosh – ¡Eyup! –, Rarity y Spike, mientras trataban de descifrar la malicia en la expresión de los 2 hermanos, preguntaron en coro – ¿listo?, ¿para qué? – Applejack respondió – listos para esto, muy bien Big Mac, ¡HA CORRER! – Big Macintosh tomo la soga y echo a correr, Rarity vio como la cuerda se iba terminando y tensando, no pudo evitar decir _"Are you kidding me, right?!"_, de un tirón, Big Macintosh comenzó a arrastrarlos a todo galope por el huerto de manzanos, Dash viendo la escena grito – ¡ESTO VA A ESTAR BUENO! – y se lanzó a correr detrás de ellos, siguiendo al convoy, justo detrás de Applejack, Rarity estaba muy frustrada para usar su magia para liberarse y no lograba sostenerse de nada con sus cascos, igualmente Spike intentaba aferrarse al suelo con sus garras pero no pudo contra la fuerza de Big Macintosh, así que solo fue arando un surco por todo el camino, se sentía una yunta viviente, los dos voltearon a ver como Applejack y Dash venían corriendo detrás, Rarity grito – ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!, DETENGAN ESTA CHARADA DE INMEDIATO! – Applejack le dijo a Big Macintosh – ya escuchaste a la dama, terminemos con esto – Big Macintosh, en un malicioso – Eyup – tomo la cuerda en su hocico, se frenó de pronto y con la inercia restante, los lanzo con fuerza a un lodazal donde cayeron junto a los cerdos, quedando los dos completamente cubiertos de mugre, de inmediato Applejack y Big Macintosh cantaron al unísono – _**¡Novios en el lodo, cubiertos de cieno, cayeron del todo, por mirar al cielo, ahora darse un baño, los dos querrán, pero esto siempre, les recordara, que en su amor nunca faltara, caídas y tropiezos que muy duros serán, si siempre recuerdan tomarlo con calma, siempre su amor prevalecerá! **_– y echaron a reír, Rarity no tardo en ponerse de pie, lista para arremeter contra los ponys emparentados, pero en su intento, solo resbalo de nuevo, regresando de lomo al lodo, Spike trato de asistirla, pero corrió con la misma suerte, Applejack aún risueña intervino – valla que son el uno para el otro, son igual de gruñones, impacientes y con la misma suerte, se ve que no toleran ni la más pequeña broma – Rarity fijo su mirada en Applejack y le contesto – ¡¿pequeña broma?, ¿te parece esto una pequeña broma?! –, Applejack se apeno un poco y agrego – ok ok, fue un poco más que pequeña, pero es una tradición de la familia Apple, lazar y echar al lodo a las nuevas parejas cuando visitan la granja, y así decirles lo felices que nos sentimos por su decisión, a la vez que les decimos esta rima, pa también tratar de dejarles como regalo, un pequeño mensaje de la experiencia que nos han legado generaciones y generaciones en la familia Apple, Rarity le respondió – déjenme decirles a ustedes dos, que esas costumbres son de barbaros y… muy groseras y…. y… – Applejack espero y le respondió – nos gusta más llamarlo, un bonito recuerdo para reír en el futuro – Rarity al fin logro salir del lodo exclamando – naaa, no tiene caso discutirlo y tenemos mucha prisa, vámonos Spike, hay que llegar a casa de Fluttershy de inmediato – Spike contesto – pero…. – Rarity furica le replico – ¡¿pero qué Spike?! – Spike paso saliva y agrego – emm, ¿enserio piensas salir a la calle toda llena de barro, despeinada y raspada? – Rarity le responde – ¡eso no importa ahora Spike!, bien sabes que hay que encontrar a Twilight y a Sweetie Belle de inmediato – Spike de nuevo con cara de regañado asintió – ok, yo solo decía… – para esto, Dash quien no ha parado de carcajearse desde que cayeron al lodo agrego – jajaja, si querida, lo que tú digas querida, jajajajaja, Spike ya no solo será el esclavo de Twilight, ahora será el mandilón soñado de Rarity, jajajajaja – Spike se quedo petrificado, y por supuesto Rarity ya estaba cansada de lidiar con ese comportamiento de ponys adolecentes, cortando de tajo el asunto, le respondió a Dash – antes que nada, todo esto es tu culpa, y antes de que le estés diciendo de cosas a mi Spikey-wikey, mejor deberías de ayudarnos…., si, tu….., elemento de la lealtad… – Spike puso cara de victoria, se le notaba que pensaba "huuuuu, te ganaron esta vez campeona", pero antes de poder decir nada, Rarity lo detuvo y le dijo – y tu ni digas nada, que tú fuiste el que abrió la _"bocota"_ en primer lugar, sin mencionar que a ti Twilight te nombro el nuevo Rainbow Dash – Spike, diezmado, ya sin poder alegar nada, solo pensaba, _"si, yo también te amo…"_, luego Dash paso junto a él y le dijo – Jaque Mate –, Applejack, viendo la brasa que estaba por caer en el polvorín, se paro en medio de todos y dijo – muy bien, muy bien, lo aceptamos, Dash, Big Mac y yo, se nos paso el casco en este asunto, no debimos y nos disculpamos, fin del altercado, cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué es tan importante encontrar a Twilight y a tu hermana?, ¿querían que ellos fueran los primeros en enterarse de esto?, Rarity le contesta a Applejack y a todos al mismo tiempo de una buena ves, hablando lo más rápido que podía – Twi ya lo sabe, el problema es que estábamos tan embobados Spike y yo cuando nos hicimos la declaración, que no nos detuvimos a pensar que no debimos dejar que ella se encargara de cuidar a las pequeñas, esa hocico flojo no va a saber guardar el secreto y las pequeñas, sobretodo mi hermana, sabrán como sacarle la información de por qué esta tan feliz, entonces este trio se va a desbocar y donde hay relajo indiscutiblemente aparecerá Pinkie Pie, y creo que no necesito contarles el resto – Dash, Big Mac y Applejack gritaron al mismo tiempo – ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Applejack agrego – ¡POR MIS CORRALES!, sí que tenemos un serio problema aquí – Big Mac dijo – _¡EYUP!_ – y Dash también se integró diciendo – ¡¿POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?!, tenemos que correr, muy bien, yo me lanzo volando a casa de Fluttershy, si no están ahí, los buscare, y en cuanto las encuentre, de inmediato separare a Twilight del grupo y le recordare que no diga nada, y si ya soltó la sopa, veré que puedo hacer para que esta no se esparza mas hasta que ustedes lleguen – le lanzo intempestivamente al aire para cumplir con lo que mencionado, pero de inmediato Applejack la detuvo lazándole una de las patas traseras – no tan rápido Dash – le dijo Applejack, mientras tenia a Dash dando vueltas en círculo en el aire alrededor de ella, – tu tampoco eres la reina de la sutileza, espera un poco – Dash aterrizo y relincho – muy bieeeen, aquí sigo, ¿contentas?, – luego se dirigió a Rarity para preguntarle – ok, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Y sobre todo…. – mirando a Applejack con no tan buena cara – … ¿Qué quieres que NO hagamos? – Rarity tomo un enorme suspiro, lo que paso, paso, ya los que estaban enterados, estaban enterados, no de la forma en que se hubiera esperado, y con lodosas consecuencias, pero tenía que calmarse, Pinkie y su hermana, aún estaban latentes a crear de esto un bochornoso escándalo y la única pista que tenían, ni siquiera sabían si era correcta, hacía falta confirmarla, pero no tenían tiempo de que fuera errónea, porque en ese caso, ya no sabrían dónde buscar y el desastre sería inminente, por lo que, quitándose el lodo de la cara con el casco, dijo a todos – muy bien, este es el plan, separémonos, Dash ira volando casa Flutteshy para ver si en realidad Twi, las niñas y Pinkie, están halla o van camino para halla, por lo que también tendrás que buscarlas en el trayecto, no vueles tan rápido, eso también llamaría la atención, luego de lo que paso en la plaza – AJ, Big Mac y Dash preguntaron – ¿Qué paso en la plaza? – Rarity le puso en casco en el hocicó a Spike para no fuera "regar de nuevo la sopa" y dijo – ¡lo que haya pasado, luego les cuento!, continuemos con el plan, AJ y Big Mac, ustedes PORFAVOR, denle una vuelta al pueblo, uno contra reloj y otro en dirección de las manecillas del reloj, ¿OK? – los 2 se quedaron con cara de _**"¿güat?"**_, Rarity hiso un Facehoof y pensaba "_¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!_", les dijo – ok, hay les va con manzanitas… – y les dibujo en la tierra – uno de ustedes recorre el pueblo hacia un lado del circulo y otro hacia el otro, ¿ok? – Big Mac dijo – Haaaaaa, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste así desde un principio?, digo, ¿Qué tenían que ver los relojes, manecillas y cucús en todo esto? – AJ lo miro y exclamo – ¿Cucús?, ella nunca dijo… – AJ se calló, pues miro a Rarity, no muy contenta de los comentarios, quien mejor ya no dijo nada y exclamo – si como sea, ¡¿ENTENDIERON?! – Los 2 hermanos solo pudieron decir en tono de leve temor – ¡EYUP!... –, – perfecto – exclamo Rarity, luego se dirigió hacia Spike, le quito también el lodo de cara usando algo de magia – muy bien, nosotros también seguiremos hacia casa de Fluttershy, si Dash no los encuentra ahí, que nos intercepte en el camino y buscaremos, ya veremos donde – Spike prefirió no decir nada y solo dijo que si con un par de movimientos de cabeza, Rarity al fin pudo decir – excelente, pongámonos en marcha, pero una cosa más, si en una hora, no han encontrado a nadie, nos veremos en la boutique, ya sea para ver si alguien más ya los encontró, para re organizarnos o ya "de plano", rendirnos y esperar el escándalo, ¿OK? – todos dijeron – ¡OK! –.

Los _"Detengamos Chisme Crusaders"_ se separaron, todos por donde les fue indicado, pero Dash como era de esperarse, salió echa un rayo, ya no pudieron frenarla y a la frustrada pareja, solo le quedo seguir el galope hasta ese zoológico al que Flutteshy llama su hogar, Spike en su estatus de jinete, miraba a su maltratada musa, toda llena de fango, desarreglada, con todo el maquillaje corrido y llena de raspones, ya había extraviado una de sus pestañas postizas y la otra no tardaba en correr con la misma suerte, la escuchaba murmurar y protestar para sí misma, sobre lo que había sucedido y sobre lo que parecía que aún estaba por suceder, lo que le parecía extraño, era como es que el vestido no se había rasgado, o siquiera arrugado, tan solo estaba enlodado, luego del _"paseo"_ que los hermanos Apple les regalaron tan _"amablemente"_, le intrigaba la resistencia que este tenía, como si lo hubieran fabricado con el fin de soportar estas cosas por las que estaban pasando, pero no era el momento de preguntar por la indestructible prenda, Spike estaba avergonzado, hacia menos de 6 horas se había cumplido el anheló que tenía desde el día que llego a PonyVille, y ya la estaba haciendo pasar por el mar de la amargura, sabía que la razón por la que Rarity aún no rompía en llanto, no era otra que el hecho de que no ha tenido el tiempo de hacerlo, ella estaba realizando todo en esta carrera contra los falsos rumores y él, su temible dragón, su valiente caballero, no estaba resultando más que una silenciosa, pesada e inútil carga que acarrear a todos lados, en ese momento fue que Spike comenzó a preguntarse, ¿le dará vergüenza estar con migo?, porque todo este asunto, ahora que lo analizo, no es para tanto, lo que Sweetie y Pinkie puedan hacer si es que se enteran antes de tiempo, y si es que hacen un circo, a lo mucho romperán algunas cosas en la euforia, y eso pasara en cuanto se enteren, se enteren antes o se enteren después, pero el que lo griten a los 4 vientos, realmente no es cosa que nos deba afectar, ósea, decir que somos novios gritándolo por todos lados, es cosa que a pocos o ningún pony de por aquí le ha de importar si se entera, a excepción de sus padres, nuestras amigas o algún semental que también este enamorado de ella en secreto y le pese la noticia, entonces, ¿Qué es eso que nos tiene corriendo por todos lados?, oh, ¿es que acaso la reina del drama, solo está defendiendo su título con creses?, se armó de valor y le pregunto – ahora que lo pienso, ¿no estamos exagerando con esto?, si, sé que ellas 2 son todo un caos, pero no pasara de que griten por ahí o por allá la buena nueva, ¿no crees que nuestra maratón por todo el pueblo, pudiera ser motivo de un chisme mucho mayor? – Paso saliva y continuo – Rarity, a juzgar por lo que paso en la plaza, _¡¿TE AVERGÜENZA QUE TE VEAN CON MIGO?!, _– Rarity cerró los ojos totalmente y se detuvo lentamente hasta quedar de pie a media calle, tan solo unas calles antes de llegar con Fluttershy, – Spike, podrías por favor bajarte – le dijo en tono muy bajo, Spike preocupado, bajo de inmediato y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, – ¡PERDÓNAME!, no pens….. – intento disculparse, pero ella no lo dejo hablar, al igual que con la princesa esa mañana, con un leve toque le pidió su silencio, luego uso su magia para ponerlo en pie y comenzó a llorar, Spike se sentía un idiota, como fue capaz de preguntarle tal cosa, intento de nuevo ponerse de rodillas, pero de nuevo ella lo puso de pie y ahora con más fuerza, parándolo de sentón contra el suelo, Spike ahora si no sabía qué hacer, quería disculparse y verla llorar le partía el alma, por no decir que evidentemente también estaba enojada, lo que le daba un factor de dificultad de _X 2_, unos segundos pasaron, luego el llanto de Rarity comenzó a mezclarse con sus palabras – ¿me perdonas? – se escuchó salir en volumen bajo de hocico de la dolida unicornio, – perrr, ¿perdonarte?, ¿Mua a Tua? – pregunto el confundido dragón, ya que todo indicaba, que él es el que debería de estar pidiendo lo que la dama le estaba solicitando, Rarity se puso de rodillas, Spike se desoriento aún más – _Yeah, You to Me!, DO YOU FORGIVE ME?! _– exclamo ella, – _I excuse you?_, pero si fui yo el tarado que la rego, _again…._– alego Spike, Rarity lo abrazo y empapándolo en llanto, le confeso su secreto – No Spikey-wikey, tu no hiciste nada, bueno si lo hiciste, me atrapaste con los cascos en la masa, tienes toda la razón, aún sentía vergüenza de lo que pudieran pensar los demás, de los rumores, de sus acusaciones, de mi elección, de este amor imposible entre especi…. – Rarity cerro el pico de inmediato, continuo el abraso con uno de sus cascos, pero con el otro se cubrió el hocico, delatando aún mas el gato encerrado, – ¿amor imposible entre especi?, ¿entre especies?, ¿DE QUE, ¡ESTAS!, ¡HABLANDO!? – dijo Spike, se le oía molesto, Rarity entro en pánico, lo soltó en ese mismo instante y no se atrevía a verlo a la cara, no era el momento ni el lugar, además, el aún no estaba listo para saberlo, ¿Qué hacer?, el furioso dragón no era ningún tonto tras toda su vida con Twilight y ahora quería respuestas, pero si cuando la avaricia lo invadió, sucedió lo que sucedió, no quería arriesgarse a enfurecerlo, mentirle seria locura aun peor, la verdadera hora de la verdad había llegado, se lo diría, de la única forma en que podría calmarlo en el proceso y así al llegar a horrible verdad, tendría una mínima esperanza de que él lo tomara de una mejor manera:

1º Paso: Puso sus cascos sobre sus hombros y lo miro con tristeza, hasta aquí el Spike tierno y comprensible, no se veía en el horizonte, y el Spike embravecido exigía con la mirada, cabe mencionar que el temor natural de los ponis a los dragones, el cual Rarity no pensó jamás sentir por Spike, le barrio todo el cuerpo al ver ese rostro fruncido mirándola, aún cuadro históricamente él siempre se ha derretido al verla frente a frente.

2º Paso: Lo tomo de una garra y se acurruco en su regazo – te contare algo Spikey-Wikey: _es un sábado por la mañana, ya el sol tiene un par de horas entrando por la ventana, pero una pareja aún descansa tras lo pesado de la jornada de esa semana, en eso, la puerta de la habitación se abre solo un poco, dejando entrar a un par de hermosas y pequeñas creaturas que se aproximan con sigilo a la cama…. _– Rarity guardo un segundo de silencio para mirar de nuevo el rostro de Spike, su furia poco disminuía, mientras sus ojos reflejaban estar perdidos en la ilusión de la historia que sus oídos percibían atentamente, pero él seguía listo para arremeter, así que continuo _– la luz dio en la primera figura que se acercó a tocar las sábanas, debelando a el travieso dragón se prepara para saltar y quemar el rostro de papi, pero la unicornio detrás suyo, lo intenta detener con su débil e inexperta magia, haciéndolo tropezar, el de un brinco se pone frente a ella, enojado, rezongaba que no le estorbaran en su osado plan, pero ella lo intimida con la mirada, ella es de temperamento temible, además de ser la mayor y su hermano tenía que obedecerla, sus padres fingiendo estar aún en cascos de Morfeo, los miraban de reojo con una sonrisa, mientras estos 2 discutían con señas, ese no era el plan decía ella…. _– una lagrima callo por la mejilla de Spike, Rarity ya no pudo narrar más, simplemente, ya no pudo seguir.

3º Paso: Turno de hablar de Spike:

Spike: – ¿tú trabajas los sábados? –.

Rarity: – si…–.

Spike: – ¿yo soy esclavo de Twilight los sábados con sus resúmenes semanales? –.

Rarity: – pues, si…. –.

Spike: – ¿los cuentos de hadas siempre son hermosos? –.

Rarity: – ¡SI! –.

Spike: – ¿pero no son reales? –.

Rarity: – emmmm, – paso saliva – siiii…. –.

Spike: – ¡¿PERO NO… SON….. REALES?! –.

Rarity: …..

Spike: – entonces, me decías algo de un…. _¡amor imposible entre especies!_, ¿no?–.

Rarity: – jejejejejejejejejejeje, pues…., "EEEEYUP" –.

Spike: – y ya que eso te tiene tan preocupada, tal vez, digo, yo creo, no sé, ¡¿PODRÍAS DECIRME EN QUÉ CONSISTE DICHA "_IMPOSIBILIDAD_"?! –,

Rarity se puso blanca, si, más de lo que por sí ya es, – pues…, consiste… en…. – lo miraba con ojos de: porfa, no me hagas decirlo, a sabiendas de que ni viniendo de ella, eso funcionaria.

Spike: – soy todo oídos – dijo con burlesca formalidad.

_Y garras, y colmillos…._ Pensaba ella,

Rarity: – ¿Spike? –.

Spike: – ¿Aja? – .

Rarity: – no puedes sumar manzanas con naranjas ni manzanas con peras, solo puedes sumar manzanas con manzanas, ¿verdad…? –.

Spike: – sí, ¡¿pero qué tienen que ver las complicadas matemáticas de Big Macintosh en todo esto?! – .

Rarity: – para haya voy, no te me estreses, te va a tronar la bilis – Spike la miro con sarcasmo, – ya ya ya, ok, lo que pasa es que… emmm, estas muy tenso, ¿no quieres primero tomar algo? No sé, aquí cerca venden excelente te de chía – ella simplemente sentía el terror en el lomo a cada intento de decírselo, Spike cerró los ojos, apunto el rostro hacia el piso, cerro el puño y frunció el ceño, Rarity se petrifico, lo lograste tonta, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya se eno… – Spike_, ¡¿HA DÓNDE VAS?! _–, él, dándole la espalda se alejaba, – a casa –, le respondió,

Rarity: – ¡¿CÓMO QUE A CASA?, OLVIDAS QUE ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA CRISIS! –.

Spike: – ¿lo de que todos se enteren por las malas de "nosotros"?, no te preocupes, eso ya no será un problema –.

Rarity: – ¿ya viste a lo lejos a las chicas? –.

Spike: – no –.

Rarity: – ¿pero ya se te ocurrió como evitar el percance? –.

Spike: – digamos que se resolvió solo –.

Rarity: _– ¡¿CÓMO?! –._

Spike volteo hacia ella con el rostro lleno de rabia, la señalo con la garra derecha, y comenzó a aproximarse hacia la atemorizada pony, – muy fácil, ¡ya que no confías en mi para contármelo todo, ya que no confías en mí y te guardas secretos que te carcomen por dentro, cuando al elegirme, es porque se supone que soy yo quien esperas que te ayude a superarlos o sobrellevarlos , y ya que no confías en mí, al punto de creer que yo podría hacerte daño, como resultado de lo que temes decirme, significa que ¡no sientes o no confías en el amor que siento por ti!, tu, reina del drama, aquí y ahora**, "**_**¡TE DEJO!**_**, **_**¡TÚ NO ME AMAS REALMENTE!" **_–, Spike echó a correr, el corazón de Rarity se rasgó cual arrapo viejo, sus ojos vidriosos lo veían alejarse mientras su mente repetía sin cesar "_**¡TÚ NO ME AMAS REALMENTE!","¡TÚ NO ME AMAS REALMENTE!",**_** "**_**¡TE DEJO!**_**, **_**¡TÚ NO ME AMAS REALMENTE!"**_, en cuanto lo perdió de vista, dio un paso intentando comenzar a correr tras él, pero sus patas no tuvieron la fuerza, tropezó, quedando envuelta en llanto, tirada a media calle, _– _lo siento, lo siento, enserio lo siento, por favor no me dejes, lo siento, lo siento….. _– _susurraba a la nada, tenía que ir tras él, el rencor crese velozmente en el corazón de un dragón, si quería demostrarle su amor, tendría que enfrentarlo en este mismo instante, levanto la mirada al cielo en busca de la fuerza para ir tras su amado, pero lo que encontró no se le parecía ni remotamente, con el sol de frente, sus empapados ojos solo alcanzaron a distinguir una silueta que lentamente se acercaba volando hacia ella, toda temblorosa, se puso de rodillas y esperando un escarmiento, mirando hacia otro lado, empezó a decir llena de vergüenza _– _Su Majestad, ¡por favor, discúlpeme, lo eche todo a perder, abrí mi hosicote y lo eche todo a perder, por favor, ¡POR FAVOR PERDONEME! _– _la dulce figura aterrizo frente a ella, desconcertada, le respondió con su dulce voz _– _Rarity ¿qué te pasa?, ¿su majestad?, ¿de qué hablas? _–, _Rarity se secó las lágrimas con la pata y exclamo _– _¡Fluttershy_, _querida! _– _La abrazo, Fluttershy le acariciaba la melena intentando consolarla, _– _ya, ya, no llores, dime que paso _– _inclusive Fluttershy pensaba que esta era otra de sus exageraciones por una tontería casual,

Rarity : _– _esta es_, la peor….. Cosa… ¡POSIBLE!_ _–. _

Fluttershy : _– _de acuerdo…., _– (tú y tus dramas pensaba) – _pero, ¿Qué paso? _–._

Rarity : _– SPIKE ACABA DE DEJARME, DE CORTARME, ¡DE ABANDONARME!_ _–, _dijo dramáticamente,

Fluttershy : _– _haaa, eso, no es para….., ¡momento!, ¡¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!_–._

Rarity : _– ¡SPIKE ACABA DE CORTAR CON MIGO! –. _

Fluttershy : _– _es decir, ¿Spike? _–._

Rarity : _– si –. _

Fluttershy : _– _¿Spike el dragón? _–._

Rarity : _– sii –. _

Fluttershy : _– ¿_el Spike que todo su mudo eres tú? _–._

Rarity : _– siiii –. _

Fluttershy : _– ¿_Spikey-Wikey? _–._

Rarity : _– ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! –. _

Fluttershy : _– ¿_el pequeño, tierno y dedicado esclavo de Twilight? _–._

Rarity : _– _¡FLUTTERSHY! _–. _

Fluttershy : _– jejejejejejejejeje, ok, tomare eso como un sí _ _–._

Rarity : _–_ mmmmmmmm…_–. _

Fluttershy : _– _ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué no tenían que primero ser novios para que esto sucediera?, ho no, espera, ya entendí, te corto como amiga, pero, no entiendo, ¿cómo él…?, es decir, él, que esta perdidamente loco por ti, ósea, ¿cómo?, estoy tan confundida _–._

Rarity : _– _ya veo que Rainbow aún no te daba el mensaje, se fue hace unos minutos a buscarte a tu casa _ –. _

Fluttershy: _– _¿Rainbow ya sabe que Spike te corto?, pero, ¿Por qué te dejo aquí sola llorando para ir a buscarme?, digo, que detalle que pensara en mi como primera opción para ayudarte, pero, dejarte aquí sola llorando, ya veo que no es tan leal como pensábamos _–._

Rarity : _– nooooooooo, _ella estaba en camino a buscarte para ver si Twi, mi hermana, sus amigas y Pinkie Pie, no estaban contigo en tu casa, para así poder detenerlas antes que la osico flojo de Twilight le diga a las niñas, que Spike y yo somos novios, causando que las pequeñas y Pinkie armaran un desastre al anunciárselo a todo mundo_ –, _se quedó hiperventilándose

Fluttershy : _– oooooooohhhhh, _pero no entiendo por qué Dash fue en mi búsqueda para decirme que son novios, cuando debía de ir a buscarme para decirme que el corto contigo, bueno, eso sí, primero tenía que decirme que se volvieron pareja, para luego decirme que él te corto _–._

Rarity : _–_ _¡ÉL ACABA DE CORTAR CON MIGO!_, ¡justo luego que ella se fue! _–._

Fluttershy : _– _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….., ¿Qué cosas no? _–._

Rarity : _–_ ….…_–._

En ese momentoRainbow Dash aterrizo de regreso tras no encontrar pony alguno en casa de Fluttershy, y al estar junto a sus 2 amigas, exacto, más gritadera:

Dash : _– _¡Fluttershy!, que bueno que te encuentro, veo que Rarity ya te encontró, ya te ha de haber explicado lo que pasa, bla bla bla bla….. _–._

Fluttershy : _– _emmm ¿Dash? _–._

Dash : _– Bla bla bla, _bueno hay que darnos prisa para encontrar a las demás, y por favor Rarity, creí que eras más aguerrida, bla bla bla….. _–._

Fluttershy : _– _es que Dash, sucede que…. _–._

Dash : _– Bla bla bla,_ ya deja de llorar, veras que si las vamos a encontrar pronto, bla bla bla… _–._

Fluttershy : _– _ Dash, es que Spike…. _–._

Dash : _– Bla bla bla, _¿Y Spike?, ha ya se, que inteligentes, "se separaron"… _–_ otro martillazo a el clavo en el corazón de Rarity_ – …_para cubrir más terreno, bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, muévanse potras, hay que encontrar a Twilight y a las niñas, por cierto, ¿decías algo Fluttershy? _–._

Fluttershy : _– ¡hasta que!, bueno… _es que…., Spike acaba de separase de Rarity _–._

Dash : _– _o sea, no te mandes Rarity, que no esté contigo unos minutos para ir a buscar a los demás no es el fin del mundo _–._

Fluttershy : _– _no, nos referimos, ho cielos, a que él, acaba de, "dejarla", emmm, ¿entiendes? _–._

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac tic tac_

Dash : _– _jejejejejejejeje, mmmmmmm, nop _–._

Rarity : _– _Fluttershy, ¿me permites?_ –._

Fluttershy : _– _por supuesto _–, _Le sede el lugar a Rarity.

Rarity : _– _Dash, ¿puedes acercarte un poco?_ –._

Dash : _– _ok….. _–. _Se colocó a escasos centímetros de Rarity_,_

Rarity : _– _Dashie, Dashie, Dashie_ – _Luego levanto el casco y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, _– _¡CEREBRO DE PÁJARO!, _¡Spike acaba de cortar con migo!,_ ¿Qué tan difícil es entender eso?, eres una tonta, tonta, ¡TONTAAAA! _– _Siguió llorando, Dash, sobándose la cabezota _– _haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, es decir, ¿QUÉEEE?, ¿pero cómo?, ¡ese pequeño cretino!, fingiendo estar loco por ti para luego hacerte esto, dejara de ser dragón, se las verá conmigo, le voy a dar una que me suplicara de rodillas que lo deje pedirte perdón, espera y veras, bien sabes que cumplo lo que prometo, así que si me disculpan…. _–_ Rarity de inmediato se abalanzó sobre Dash antes que pudiera siquiera pestañar _– _Noooo, tu no entiendes, espera _– _Dash intento sacudírsela, pero estaba aferrada como sanguijuela, _–_ No lo defiendas, jugó con tus sentimientos, y a nadie, incluido Spike, le perdono hacerle eso a mis amigas ni a ningún pony, así que suéltame, tengo que ir tras él _– _se sacudió a la dolida equina, pero no le fue posible despegar, aleteando por encima, estaba Fluttershy para bloquearle el paso _– _por favor, ¿tú también lo vas a defender?, además, como si pudieras detenerme, _chaito –_ aleteo una vez, cuando magia furtiva la detiene _– _Rarity, ya no insistas, él te…. _– _miro abajo, percatándose que Rarity, no estaba haciendo hechizo ni esfuerzo alguno, excepto por el inmenso empeño que ponía en llorar, había quedado fuera de batalla, entonces esa magia solo podía ser de…

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? _– _Se escuchó una conocida voz molesta a sus espaldas,

¡Twilight!, exclamo el trio, _– _gracias al cielo, esto estaba por ponerse feo _– _dijo Fluttershy mientras Dash replicaba _– _Feo lo que va a pasar a Spike en cuanto lo encuentre _–, – _¿Spike?_,_ ¿Qué hiso Spike? _– , _pregunto Twilight, _– _ho, nada en especial, solo mandar por un tubo a Rarity y dejarla llorando en la calle _– _respondió Dash agresivamente, _– _para que Fluttershy se halla atrevido a bloquearte el paso, es que algo no está bien _– _Dijo Twi_, – _bueno, yo solo pienso que Rarity nos diga primero, bueno, si ella quiere explicarnos que paso con él, puesto que no le hemos dado la oportunidad de explicarnos _– _Agrego Fluttershy, Twiligh desapareció y re apareció frente a Dash:

Twiligh: _– _Rainbow, ¡¿ya estabas en camino a agredir a Spike, sin siquiera saber lo que paso?! _–,_

Dash: _– _Vamos Twilight, le rompió el corazón a Rarity, ¿qué más ocupas saber?_ –,_

Twilight: _– _el por qué Dash, eso es lo que ocupo saber, es impensable que Spike hiciera eso, y mucho menos que se lo hiciera a Rarity _–,_

Dash: _– _Twilight tiene razón, _– _se puso cara a cara con Rarity _– _ahora que lo pienso, hace un momento cuando no querías que me fuera, dijiste que no entendía lo que pasaba, suelta la sopa, ¿exactamente que paso cunado me fui a buscar a Flutteshy? _–._

_Rarity se limpió las lágrimas, se puso de pie y entono al viento: _

_Canción Titulada: _Como lo siento Spikey-Wikey

Hoy era el día más feliz

El día que por fin

Reuní el valor de hablar

Tome al fin la decisión

Me puse en acción

No podía esperar más

No ha sido fácil lograr

Cumplir este plan

De estar con mi galán

Mágica fue la ocasión

Por fin logre yo

Tu sueño realizar

Te dije mi caballero

Así como tú, yo te quiero

Con un amor puro y sincero

¡Pero había en mi corazón un secreto que aún no debías escuchar!

_¡Oh Spikey-Wikey lo siento en verdad!_

_He hablado de más, al decir la verdad_

_¡El temor me ha invadido al quererte explicar!_

_Tu confianza perdí…_

…_lo debo de enmendar_

La rabia que hay en tu pecho

Si mucho aún le temo

La debo enfrentar

Mi lindo dragoncito

Erre y lo admito

¿Me podrás perdonar?

Gran dolor estoy sintiendo

Debido al tormento

De la horrible verdad

Debo confesar ahora

Mas no sé si ahora

Me quieras escuchar

Valerosa iré a tu encuentro

Veré tus bellos ojos, diciendo

Spike mi cariño lo siento

¡Pero lo que oirás ahora

tu corazón no lo podrá soportar!

_¡Oh Spikey-Wikey lo siento en verdad!_

_Te debo de encontrar, y enfrentar la verdad_

_¡Mi temor no he vencido a lo que he de explicar!_

_Si mi amor yo te di…_

_..Te diré la verdad_

Al instante Dash la levanto acusantemente – ¡AJÁ!, ya confesaste que fue tu culpa, así que guardándole secretos, no le decías la verdad eeeh, ¿Qué le escondías?, ¿Qué solo lo estás usando?, ¿Qué estás con otro?, ¿Qué… –, – ¡DASH!, Cállate y suéltala – relincho Twilight, – ¡PERO ELLA!... –, – ¡PERO NADA! –, – ok, está bien…. Mami… – la colocó de nuevo en el piso y se apartó, Twilight dio un respiro y se dirigió con las pegaso, – Dash, por favor, calmada, los queremos ayudar, no acusar, déjame a mí las indagatorias – Dash con cara de enojada, se sentó, cruzó las patas y miró hacia otro lado – Fluttershy, ¿acompañas a Dash un momento? –, – con todo gusto – respondió con una sonrisa, Dash se indignó más y se hiso bolita, lo que causo gracia Fluttershy, pero Twilight prefirió mantenerse indiferente, se dirigió dónde Rarity, se sentó a lado suyo y comenzó _–_ muy bien, en la mañana todo era miel sobre hojuelas, te escucho, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué le dijiste?_ –_ Rarity, mirando su charco de lágrimas, respondió temblorosamente _– _ya me oíste cantar Twi, le dije más de lo que debía _–_, _– _sí, eso quedó claro, pero, ¿qué le dijiste?, ¿a qué te refieres con decirle la verdad?, no quiero suponer que le mentiste, pero eso nos estas dando a entender, no les podremos ayudar si no nos dices_ –, – _no le mentí Twilight, el problema es que, no le dije el secreto, solo se me salió decirle que hay un secreto sobre… _– _se puso a frotar un casco contra el otro_, – _sí, aja, te escucho _–, –_ bueno, le dije que… _–, – ¡¿sii?! – _es que él y yo… _–_, _–_ ¡Rarity, POR FAVOR! _–, _Rarity tomo un respiro _– _lo siento chicas, perdón por esto, pero no puedo decírselos, esto es solo entre él y yo_, _lo tengo que resolver yo _–, – _Rarity, ¿estas completamente segura de esto?, si Spike te corto, es porque está muy ofendido, y entenderás que en este momento, todo apunta para nosotras, a que lo que haya pasado, fue culpa tuya y sería una injusticia que nos estemos haciendo ideas y chismes sobre ti que podrían dejar una fuerte mancha en tu reputación, cuanto, tal vez, todo esto es solo un mal entendido con Spike, o quiero pensar que a eso te refieres con decirle la verdad, entonces, ¿enserio no nos dirás? _–, – _nopuedo Twilight, enserio, esto solo nos concierne a nosotros dos, pero si fue mi culpa el no llevar bien el asunto y ahora tengo que remediar las cosas, agradezco su interés, pero simplemente no puedo decírselos _– (A Rarity le pesa más el no poder pedir ayuda por el hecho de que la princesa Celestia tiene sus buenas razones para tener el tema en secreto y no podía traicionar_ _su confianza tras que ella le confiara mantener el secreto, nadie debía enterarse excepto Spike) – _Muy bien Rarity, pero te recuerdo que Spike es mi primera prioridad, si no nos dices, y si no se logra resolver el problema entre ustedes, tendré que basarme totalmente en su palabra, este él bien informado o no, y a cómo van las cosas, no creo que él hable bien del asunto, además en tu canción también afirmas que esta información le pesara, tal vez me vea obligada a intervenir de alguna forma y lo último que quiero es que tu buena imagen y más importante aún, los hermosos sentimientos que ambos se tienen, se conviertan en algo negativo que los aleje he incomode por el resto de sus vidas, por algo que tal vez, valga la redundancia, solo fue una tormenta en un vaso de agua, piénsalo, de momento, lo que tenemos que hacer, es ir a buscarlo para que hables con él, ¿está bien? _–, –_ está muy bien Twilight, _sorry –, –_ bien, pues entonces vamos _–, – _una cosa antes Twilight _–, – _¿sí?, _–, –_ ¿no le has dicho a nadie que somos, o más bien, que éramos novios?_ –, – _vamos Rarity, aunno digas que eran, pese a que las demás no sabemos lo que paso, creemos que tiene solución, ¿no dices que vas a enmendar las cosas?, ¿o no crees que terminen bien las cosas?, enserio, esto es serio, sé que ninguno de los dos quiere eso, por favor piensa en la ayuda que te ofrecemos, y no se lo he dicho a nadie, como te dije, se lo diría a las niñas hasta que regresáramos, pero te dije eso para que tú y Spike se los dijeran en persona _–, – _eso es un alivio, que bueno que aún no se lo dices a nadie, creí que no resistirías el decírselo a las pequeñas y a nuestras amigas apenas las vieras _–, –_ pues claro que no, ¿Cómo crees?, se los debo por espiarlos, además, es cosa de ustedes dar el aviso, cuando y como ustedes quieran _–, – _si es que luego de esto, queda algún anuncio que dar… _–, – _animo, todo saldrá bien, _–, – _eso espero Twi, eso espero _–._ Tomaron un respiro, luego Rarity callo en cuenta, _– ¡TWI!, _¿y las pequeñas?, ¿no deberías de estar cuidándolas?_ –, – _oh, cierto, con el altercado no te dije, resulto que hoy es cumpleaños de una de sus compañeras de la escuela y los papás de la pequeña, organizaron una visita a un espectáculo de animales amaestrados, al que invitaron a todos los del salón, hay que pasar por ellas en un par de horas, Sweetie Belle me dijo que te lo comentaría esta mañana, pero fui yo la que se presentó en tu lugar y bueno, lo demás es historia, _–, – _mmmmm eso explica lo que nos dijeron en Sugar Cube Corner hace rato, pero, eso quiere decir que Applebloom fue también, ¿porque Applejack y Big Macintosh no me dijeron nada cuando se enteraron que las estábamos buscando?, de hecho, te están buscando a ti y a las niñas en este momento _–, –_ bueno, tal vez Applebloom se lo pregunto solamente a la abuela Smith, estos dos siempre están trabajando, y, ¿Por qué nos estaban buscando en primer lugar? _–, –_ supongo que ya no importa, pero Spike y yo, sobretodo yo, no queríamos que las niñas hicieran un escándalo si se enteraban de nuestra relación, así como siempre hacen en la búsqueda de sus cutie marks, sinceramente yo pensaba que no podrías resistir decírselos, y tampoco te dijimos que no se lo dijeras a nadie más, solo salimos corriendo sin pensar, ya ves los enamorados… _–. _Fluttershyse puso frente a ellas e interrumpiendo la conversación les dijo _– _emmm, chicas, es decir, que bueno que Rarity ya esté más calmada y que nadie que haga un escándalo se llegó a enterar,… _– _las tres voltearon a ver a Dash, quien comento _– _¿Qué?, ¿tengo algo en la cara o qué?_ –_ Seguía refunfuñando…. _, –_...bueno, solo Dash, pero no paso a mayores, emm, bueno, este, como les decía…, ¡¿no deberíamos estar buscando a Spike?! _–, –_ _¡__SPIKEY-WIKEY!__ –,_ grito Rarity, _–_ ¡Rápido Twilight!, tú lo conoces más, ¿Dónde crees que pudo haber ido?_ –, – _conociéndolo como tú dices, él debió ir a donde pudiera estar solo por un buen rato y donde pudiera desahogarse, denme un momento _–,_ Twilight se tele transporto, dejando a todas confundidas mirándose unas a otras llenas de duda, antes que ninguna pudiera decir nada, Twilight regreso, apareciendo de nuevo en medio de todas, _–_ ¡No está en la biblioteca!, eso significa que el único lugar donde pudo haber ido es… ¡EL BOSQUE EVERYFREE! (chan chan, ¡CHAAANNNN!)_ –,_¡NOOO, AHÍ NO!gritaron todas, excepto Dash_, – _haber cobardes, les recuerdo que desde hace tiempo que hemos estado yendo al bosque Everfree sin mayor percance para ver a Zecora y al Castillo de las dos hermanas, _–, _pero Twilight dijo preocupada _– _exacto Dash, esas dos locaciones tienen un camino seguro, así como el pantano Froggy Bottoms, pero bien sabes que el resto del bosque Everfree sigue siendo inmensamente peligroso, si Spike se adentró para esconderse, debió ir por donde la maleza más espesa, es muy necio cuando está enojado, oigan, ¿y Rarity? _–,_ ya a lo lejos la vieron corriendo a buscarlo en el Bosque, Twilight intento detenerla apareciendo frente a ella, pero la esquivo un par de veces hasta que Rainbow la intercepto, justo pasos antes de que se adentrara en la densa maleza, _– _¿estás loca enamorada? ¿A dónde crees que vas sola? _–, – _Suéltame Dash, les dije que esto lo tengo que hacer sola _–, – _a no, ni creas que te vamos a dejar entrar hay sola _–, _Twilight las alcanzo y dijo _– _estoy de acuerdo con Dash, además no estás en tus cinco Rarity, calma, ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar _–, _Rarity se liberó de Dash y replico _–_ si sé por dónde empezar a buscar _–, _Dash se rio con sarcasmo _– _¡jajaja!, ¿por dónde enamorada?, ¿por dónde te dicte tu corazón?_ –, _Rarity la tomo por la colorida melena, forzándola a ver el suelo en el cual estaba un rastro de pisadas de lodo dejadas por Spike, _– _¡No graciosita!, solo seguiré el rastro… _–, – _ooh, touche…, en ese caso vamos a buscarlo jejeje _–_ en ese momento llego Fluttershy toda temblorosa _– _entonces, ¿va…, vamos todos a buscarlo?, bueno, está bien, lo tenemos que encontrar _–, –_ oh no Fluttershy, será mejor que tú te quedes aquí en caso de que el regrese _– _le dijo Twilight, Fluttershy respiro aliviada, _–_ muy bien, aquí esperare _–, _Twilight y Dash corriendo detrás de Rarity, se adentraron en el Bosque.

Corrían atreves de la espesa maleza, a Dash le costaba ir rápido, ya que tenía que esquivar las ramas que amenazaban con lastimarle un ala y no podía volar por encima o no vería el rastro debido a lo denso del follaje, a su vez, Twilight simplemente no era tan rápida corriendo y evadiendo con el cuerno, como lo es Rarity tras sus años de esquivar telas, estambres y demás regaderos en su taller mientras confecciona a toda prisa un pedido urgente, y ya que Twilight no podía aparecer frente a ella por el poco espacio entre una rama y otra, al cabo de poco tiempo, la perdieron de vista, continuaron siguiendo el sendero de plantas pisadas que Rarity dejaba, con la esperanza de que Spike no se hubiera adentrado tanto, Rarity continuo hasta topar con el fin del rastro, para este momento, ya le llevaba mucha ventaja a la comitiva moradiazul, se consterno, ya no veía ninguna señal de que camino tomo Spike, comenzó a peinar frenéticamente el lugar en busca del menor indicio, luego, unos metros más adelante observo una enorme roca que parecía estar quemada de una esquina, _– _eureka _– _de inmediato corrió a ver la obvia marca que dejaría un dragón embravecido a su paso, para su sorpresa, en medio del tizne y la roca quemada, se observada un tallado, un corazón dentro del cual estaba su cutiemark y una flama, todo lo cual estaba arañado con un zarpazo de ira con una pequeña garra, era perfecto, el acababa de estar aquí y a juzgar por el dibujo, el tal vez aún sentía algo por ella, pero Twilight dijo que el intentaría desahogarse y tal vez solo hizo el trazo, solo para luego destruirlo, cual fuera el caso, estaba sobre la pista, pero ya no veía más señales de a dónde ir, no es como si cada 10 metros el fuera a hacer una marca para dejarle señalado el camino a quien le está huyendo, tras buscar frenética unos momentos más por los alrededores algún otro indicio, ya no vio ninguno, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer?, _¡¿QUÉ HACER?!_, se preguntaba, no quería estar ahí cuando se hiciese de noche y su corazoncito también correría grave peligro, _– _¡Eso es!, hare lo que dijo Dashie, aunque lo haya dicho en broma, es ahora mi única esperanza, seguiré mis corazonadas _–_ dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, luego observo una pequeña loma que no estaba muy lejos y ya que era el único lugar alto en las cercanías, echó a correr hacia allá, mientras lo hacía, observaba como el sol indicaba no más de un par de horas de luz, si su intuición fracasaba, ella tendría que pasar la noche en ese monte, sin saber de Spike, de las demás chicas y completamente expuesta, pero el lugar estaba más lejos de lo que parecía, corrió sobre esforzándose por unos 20 minutos, agotada, su galope se transformaba en un trote lento, luego cayó al piso, le pesaban los cascos y cada hebra de su ser clamaba por agua _– _vamos, solo un poco más _– _le faltaban pocos metros para llegar a una cueva frente a ella, pero su voluntad había sido rebasada por su fatiga, estaba por desmayarse cuando vio por un momento en el interior del salvaje recinto, ese inconfundible fuego verde que caracterizaba a su presa, en voz aún menos imperceptible que la de Fluttershy, solo pudo decir _– __Spikey-wikey_ _– _mientras estiraba una pata tratando de alcanzar la entrada, luego se desmayó, para cuando volvió en sí, Spike la estaba cuidando, observándola aún molesto a corta distancia, al ver que ella despertaba, llevo su mirada hacia otro lado y le señalo una burda taza con agua, hecha de barro cocido con su flama, Rarity se percató que los dos estaban dentro de la cueva, él la había arrastrado hasta el interior, tomándola por el aun sorprendentemente indestructible vestido que traía, Rarity bebió el agua levitando el rustico recipiente con su débil magia, luego vio que Spike le señalaba un hueco en el piso donde había más agua, ella intento llevar la taza hasta hay para llenarla nuevamente, pero de nuevo su fatiga se hizo evidente, se quedó sin magia, dejando caer la frágil pieza que se partió en dos por el impacto contra la dura roca, Spike suspiro con mala gana, saco una taza que él había hecho para él, la sumergió en el agua y le dio de beber, sin dejar nunca de fruncir el ceño, rehidratada, Rarity recupero el habla, _– _¿asique así va a ser?, no me vas a hablar, está bien, no te pediré que digas nada si así lo quieres _– _Spike regreso a donde estaba sentado, pero ahora dándole la espalda, Rarity lo miro unos segundos, _– _Gracias por cuidarme, creo que después de todo, no estás tan enojado con migo _– _Spike se giró más hacia la pared, _– _muy bien, muy bien, lo sé, lo habrías hecho por cualquiera y como que tampoco la cosa era como para dejarme a ser atacada desmayada en medio del bosque everyfree, ¿verdad?, jajajajajaja… ¿Spike? _–, _él simplemente seguía ignorándola _– _ok no, jejeje, igual te lo agradezco _– _era el momento, _– _bueno, antes de que me desmaye otra vez, o peor, ya no quieras escucharme, te imaginaras porque estoy aquí, y bueno, claro, además de que a mí, a Twilight y a los demás nos preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarte en el bosque, y digo preocupada en pasado, porque ya veo que te sabes cuidar muy bien, bueno, sin más rodeo, solo he venido a decirte una cosa Spike, no a rogarte, ni suplicarte, ni nada de eso, solo a disculparme y para decirte lo que te debí haber dicho allá en el pueblo, ¿me escucharas?, _– _Spike dio un pequeño gruñido, _– _emmm, tomare eso como un sí _– _Rarity lo miro fijamente y respiro profundamente, _– _lo, lo que sucede es que…, el impedimento es…, bueno lo que pasa es que… _–_ Spike suspiro desesperanzado, se puso de pie y se empezó a alejar de nuevo, ¡ultima oportunidad!, la aflicción invadió a Rarity, sollozante, empapada por sus lágrimas…, _se lo dijo_ _– __**¡NO!,**__**¡NO PODEMOS TENER HIJOS SPIKE!... **__–_ Rarity solo eso pudo decir, se quedó mirándolo, Spike se detuvo en seco dejando caer su taza, esta se hizo pedazos, reino el silencio, se mantuvo unos pocos segundos inmóvil, luego comenzó a tambalearse, Rarity quería correr a su lado, pero no podía moverse tanto por su condición, así como por la situación, solo alcanzo a ver como en el suelo frente a él comenzaban a caer algunas gotas, estaba llorando en silencio, estaba destrozado, Spike ya no pudo sostenerse y se dejó caer sobre la pared, se giró y mirándola lleno de dolor y tristeza, rompió en llanto y le dijo _– _¿Por qué Rarity?, _¡¿Por qué?!_, si sabias esto, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?, si sabias que yo no lo sabía y que mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos y no solo un tonto amor de potrillo que cree estar enamorado de su maestra o algo así, ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!, y si lo sabias, ¿Por qué me correspondiste?, ¡es lo que no entiendo!, si lo sabias, _**¡¿Por qué me correspondiste?!, **_no entiendo, ¡no entiendo!, ¿te estas compadeciendo de mí?, ¿eres víctima de tu propia virtud y tu generosidad te orillo a darme por mi lado hasta el extremo de fingir que me amas antes que romperme el corazón?, o ¿solo estabas jugando con migo de la más maliciosa forma posible para luego de un supuesto noviazgo, el día que me atreviera a pedir tu casco en matrimonio, llegar a esto, decírmelo en la forma que más me doliera en venganza de toda la vergüenza que te hecho pasar al demostrar mi amor por ti en frente de todos?, tu, _**¡REINA DEL DRAMA!, **__–_ Rarity lo golpeo en la mejilla derecha con las pocas fuerzas que acababa de recuperar, Spike calló y observo como ella, que aún no podía ponerse de pie, se arrastró un par de pasos y se estiro para alcanzarlo, _– _¡¿_CÓMO TE ATREVES INMUNDA LAGARTIJA MORADA A DECIR QUE MI AMOR POR TI ES FALSO_?!, ¡¿Cómo siquiera te atreves a insinuar que estoy jugando contigo?!, tu, encendedor de tercera, remedo ponificado de dragón, ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que te correspondí por lastima, por compasión?!, ¿cruzaría el bosque Everfree buscándote si no te quisiera?, ¿No crees que esto me duele más a mí que a ti?, ¡RESPONDEME!, ¿No crees que esto me duele más a mí que a ti?_ – _, Spike alego _– _¡LO SE RARITY, LO SE!, pero esto es tu culpa, ¿por qué no me dijiste primero esto?, no puedo creerte que no haya sido solo para no romperme el corazón, porque si lo sabias, desde un principio, debiste decírmelo al ver que enserio yo no lo sabía y lo que sentía por ti _–, _Rarity le tomo el rostro con ambos cascos y le replico _– _Spike, ¡piensa lo que estás diciendo!, ¿no crees que si lo hubiera sabido desde el día que nos conocimos, te lo habría dicho desde un principio al conocer tus sentimientos?, y Spike, tú vives con Twilight, ¿no crees que ella que sabe más que casi todos, te lo hubiera dicho también?, ¿o que yo le hubiera pedido que te lo explicara?, ¡NADIE LO SABÍAMOS SPIKE, por eso llegue tan lejos contigo, NADIE LO SABÍAMOS!, _– _Spike quedo muy confundido, _– _pe, pero entonces, ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes? y ¿_desde cuándo lo sabes_?_ –_ pregunto el dolido dragón, _– _bueno yo… _– _respondió ella sin que la dejara terminar, _– __**¡¿QUÉ DESDE CUANDO LO SABES?! **__– _Ella se atemorizo un poco, respondió en voz alta, _– _¡_apenas desde la madrugada de hoy_! _– _Rarity se sorprendió, la rabia se había esfumado de su mirada, Spike se aseguró, _– _entonces, ¿no es algo que sepas desde hace tiempo?_ –, – _emmm, Nope _– _dijo ella, Spike seguía confundido _– _pero hoy en la madrugada es que fuiste a verme, entonces, ¿cómo explicas….? , ósea, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? _–, _Rarity, con una pequeña sonrisale recordo _–_ Spike, si fui a verte temprano en la mañana, pero no estuve en tu puerta en el instante mismo que la princesa levanto el sol _–,_ la intriga carcomía a Spike _– _si lo sé, pero llegaste muy arreglada, te debió tomar desde antes del alba "prepárate para la ocasión"_ –, _Rarity rio un poco _–_ je je, no me tomo tanto como pareciera _–, _Spike sospechaba, algo no encajaba, ni ella era tan experta arreglándose, ahora era más importante el como que el cuándo, en ese instante Spike recordó el momento esta mañana cuando la encontró en la puerta:

_Spike –. Te, te, te ves hermosa en ese vestido, ¿vas a alguna reunión o a ver una pasarela importante? –._

_Rarity: – ve, ¿ve?, ¿vestido?, ¿Cuál vestido? –ha si, este vestido, ¿te gusta?, fue un regalo de una amiga, un regalo sorpresa se podría decir, es tan cómodo, que olvido que lo estoy usando, jejeje –._

Spike miro a Rarity con ojos incriminantes, ella comenzó a sudar frio, _– _Rarity, ¿Quién exactamente me decías que te regalo ese vestido?, Rarity estaba atrapada, _–_ je je, ¿no te lo dije Spike?_ –, _Spike dibujo una maliciosa sonrisa y dijo_ –_ No, no me lo dijiste _–,_ Rarity tenía la mente en blanco, _–_ ¿y bien?_ – _dijo Spike_, _Rarity paso saliva, _– _tu sabes…. Una amiga…. _–_ Spike junto sus dos garras y extendiendo sus dedos índice la señalo _–_ y esa amiga no será alguien con quien tuviste recientemente una misteriosa audiencia para hablar…. "Ciertas cosas sobre cierto asunto, y te pidió muy de favor que no dijeras nada"_ –_ Rarity quedo impactada, _–_ jejeje, pudiera ser, todo es posible _–_, _–_ sí, todo es posible, tú lo has dicho, todo es posible, emmm, ¿Rarity? _–, – _¿si Spikey-wikey? _–, – ¿exactamente cuándo fue tu audiencia con la princesa Celestia?_ _–, _Rarity cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, _– _nada se te escapa mi pequeño detective, está bien, te lo diré, fue esta madrugada, ella me intercepto camino a la biblioteca, fuimos de nuevo a la boutique, me dijo lo que te acabo de decir, esperando que una vez lo supiera, desertara de mi decisión, después de todo, ella solo quiere lo mejor para los dos, pero yo no…. _– _Spike la abrazo llorando y con una expresión de felicidad que no le cabía en el rostro le dijo _– _pero no me rechazaste, aun tras la dolorosa "imposibilidad" y fuiste a buscarme, ¿me perdonas?, por todo esto, ¿me perdonas? _–, _Rarity lo miraba apenada _– _pero por supuesto Spike_, _pero aquí no hay nada que perdonarte, digo, como ahora sabes, lo que paso hoy es mi culpa, yo te debo de pedir perdón a ti, ¿me perdonas Spikey-wikey? –, – ¡claro que sí!, te perdono – la abraso con más fuerza y se lo dijo de nuevo – te perdono, ¡te perdono! –, luego Spike repentinamente guardo silencio y la miro abatido, ella de inmediato supo lo que sucedía, un pesado silencio acompaño a la triste mirada que los 2 intercambiaron por unos segundos, él intento hablar pero ella ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, le silencio con un tierno toque de casco en su boca mientras ella decía "no" con el movimiento de su cabeza, luego se lo pregunto, – Spike, Spikey-wikey, ahora sin rodeos, yo te quiero mucho Spike, ¡Mucho!, pero Spike, – lo tomo de ambas garras y lo miro con intriga – ¿aún me quieres a tu lado ahora que lo sabes? –, Spike tenía mirada de póker, sin mover un musculo, casi sin siquiera respirar, segundo a segundo la espera de Rarity por el veredicto la torturaba y mientras más duraba, mas creía que el la rechazaría, pues de lo contrario su sí debería de haber sido inmediato, al cabo de un minuto, el comenzó a mover hacia arriba su garra derecha, cuando esta se detuvo a la altura de su cabeza, era inminente, él se preparaba para darle una merecida bofetada por la estúpida pregunta y rechazarla, Rarity perdiendo la esperanza, cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, pero lo que sintió en su mejilla, fue una sutil caricia, seguida de otra en su melena, ella soltó unas lágrimas, estaba avergonzada porque una vez más se precipitó a pensar que el pudiera siquiera pensar en hacerle daño, cuando además, hacia escasos momentos, el acababa de perdonarla, pero aún pensaba que el la rechazaría, los dragones o viven en grandes familias de su misma sangre o viven solos, y si Spike no podía aspirar con ella la primera opción, optaría por la segunda, pues el no encontró en los de sus especie, motivo alguno que para regresar a buscarlos, ni siquiera a buscar pareja, Rarity no quería abrir de nuevo los ojos, pues en cuanto lo hiciera, él le diría lo que no quería escuchar, fue entonces que Spike le dijo en tono levemente enojado – ¡¿no me vas a mirar para que te diga lo que decidí?! – Estaba claro, todo estaba perdido, pero era lo correcto y lo que la princesa se esforzó en cuidar, se mantendría, Rarity respondió la pregunta de Spike moviendo de nuevo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha, – Spike aún molesto le respondió, – ¡Perfecto!, entonces te lo diré así – extendió su garra hasta ponerla en lomo de Rarity, ella al sentir esto sabía que él estaba listo a darle las palmaditas una vez soltara en llanto al confirmar la mala noticia, y entonces sucedió, Spike la jalo de un tirón, y la beso…, Rarity estaba completamente anonadada, abrió los ojos de inmediato, lo miro, completamente rojo de la pena, no tardo ella ponerse igual, al instante lo abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, tras un momento así, lentamente Spike se separó un poco y le dijo ahora con voz de sarcástica seriedad, – y como ya quedo claro, esa es mi respuesta, ¿algo que quieras decir?, – Rarity rio un poco, lo aprisiono entre sus cascos, y mientras lo miraba apasionadamente le dijo – sí, si tengo algo que decir Spikey-wikey – el completamente apenado, miraba hacia cualquier otro lado y le respondió, – jeje, ¿y que podrá ser eso que tienes que decir? – Con su casco, ella dirigió el rostro de Spike a que sus miradas se cruzaran de nuevo – yo también te amo…. – observo la agridulce felicidad en el rostro de Spike y lo abrazo, luego Rarity le dijo al oído, – ¿y a que debo el honor de tan inmenso sacrificio?, – Spike la mira de frente, la toma de ambos cascos, acuesta su rostro sobre estos y dice – porque tu antes que yo, por amor aceptaste este sacrificio, tu que sin problema podrías hacer tu vida normal con otro pony y porque si no lo hubieras hecho, yo me habría quedado solo, ya que como sabes, yo no encontré entre los de mi especie, valor alguno, y dirás, no digas eso Spike, alguna dragoncita noble encontraras de entre todo los dragones, pero no nos engañemos, tu misma fuiste a rescatarme con la ayuda de Twi y Dash porque bien sabias que todos ellos son unos rufianes, a lo que yo por las malas, abrí los ojos también, así que a tu sacrificio, es que debes el honor de mi sacrificio y no te preocupes, si me duele mucho, y sé que no tanto como a ti, lo de no poder ser padres de unos pequeños de nuestra propia sangre, pero el estar contigo lo compensa casi por completo y lo más importante, sí, hay algo más importante que todo lo antes dicho, es que recordaras que yo soy huérfano, nunca conocí a mis padres, la Princesa Celestia, pero sobre todo Twilight, me adoptaron y me criaron, me dieron la oportunidad de no ser parte de ese vil mundo en que viven todos los dragones, pese a que bien saben, que yo por lo que dicta la naturaleza, debía de haber crecido con ellos, inmediatamente después de eclosionar, tal vez yo soy un experimento en el que la Princesa excedió su autoridad al decidir eso, o esperaba a que pasara justo lo que paso de que yo en cierto momento comparara y decidiera por mí mismo donde quería estar, sea cual sea el caso, lo que paso, paso, y lo agradezco, y creo que ahora es momento de regresar el favor, dándole la oportunidad que me dieron a mí, a otro pequeño huevo abandonado, imagino que así como yo, habrá otros, y si lo criamos junto a un potrillo que adoptemos, no sé, un pequeño unicornio desahuciado tal vez, habrá de ambos mundos para los dos, ¿Qué dices?, te agrada la idea, sino, pues nos quedamos tu y yo, y ya el tiempo nos dirá – Rarity estaba estupefacta, Spike no solo tenía la misma idea que ella también le había propuesto a la princesa, sino que jamás se había detenido a recordar que él también es huérfano y adoptado, así que le respondió con lágrimas de felicidad – ¡Por supuesto que si Spikey-wikey!, ¡Por supuesto que sí!, cuando sea el momento propicio, iremos con la Princesa a pedirle nos seda la custodia de un pequeño como lo fuiste tú –, Spike la abrazo nuevamente, luego con la mirada le dio la razón y las gracias, Rarity respiro profundamente y le dijo al oído – misión cumplida –.

Tras haberse enmendado las cosas entre los dos, Spike vio en el horizonte que faltaban tan solo unos minutos para que la princesa bajara el sol, con la intención de ver dicho atardecer como primer el acto de su renovada relación, le dijo a Rarity – Rarity, ya se va a poner el sol, por lo que ya es inminente que tendremos que esperar a mañana para poder regresar, ya que tú tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas y porque cruzar el bosque Everyfree de noche sería una locura, cenaremos lo que recolecte camino a aquí y mañana será otro día, ¿ok? –, – jajajaja, hoy parezco disco rayado pero, por supuesto Spike –, ahora que todo se había calmado, ella seguía con una inmensa sed, por lo que antes de sentarse a ver el ocaso, decidió ir atrás a hundir el hocico en el agua, mientras esto sucedía, Spike comenzó a pensar, como fue que ella lo había encontrado, él había corrido mucho y muy rápido, solo deteniéndose para tomar un leve descanso, recoger algunos frutos, amarrarlos en una hoja gigante de un árbol que encontró para poder transportarlos, y así poder seguir corriendo, hasta dar con esta cueva bacía que encontró por casualidad, suponía que tal vez usando algún hechizo con su cuerno mágico o algo así, fue que lo había encontrado, pero la duda mata y mejor se lo pregunto, – ¿Rarity? –, ella aun bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, le respondió sin pensar, – ¿Si amor? – los dos se sonrojaron con esa respuesta, ella rio un poco, Spike pregunto, – Jeje, ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?, Rarity le conto – bueno, cuando yo no me atreví a hablar halla en Ponyville y que saliste corriendo, –, – o si, _sorry_ por eso –, dijo Spike, – no te preocupes, fue mi culpa, en fin, luego de eso, las chicas me encontraron destrozada a media calle, llego Twilight, quien por cierto no le ha dicho nada a nadie –, – o que bien, de menos la otra causa de todo esto si se logró –, – y que lo digas Spike, continuando, luego yo….. – guardo silencio un momento para evitar decirle que le canto una canción de disculpa, le daba mucha pena que se enterara, Spike sin darse cuenta agrego – ¿si? –,– ha, si, como te decía, le pregunte a Twi a donde creía que habías corrido tras contarle lo que paso, ella te busco rápidamente en la biblioteca, al no encontrarte hay, en un típico flash de genialidad de los que ella acostumbra, no sé cómo supo que te vendrías a esconder aquí a lo más profundo del bosque, tienes que reconocer que ella te quiere mucho y te conoce muy bien – Spike puso una sonrisa, – luego de eso, salimos corriendo para acá, encontré el rastro que dejaste con el lodo de la bromita en casa de Applejack y con eso supe en qué dirección corriste, pero, en mi euforia, deje muy atrás a las chicas mientas seguía ese rastro, pero este se perdió una vez se te quitó todo el lodo, a partir de ahí, y esto te va a dar risa, pero te encontré gracias a una burla que me dijo Rainbow Dash de que te encontraría "por donde me dicte mi corazón", si, lo sé, ridículo, pero por seguir mis corazonadas, fue que di con el tallado que hiciste en la roca, el que luego quemaste y arañaste, desde ahí, a lo lejos vi esta loma, que no se veía tan lejana en un principio debo decir, pero otra corazonada me dijo que corriera hasta acá, y bueno, toda esa sanfrancia fue como llegue a desmallarme aquí en la entrada, el resto, ya lo sabes jejeje – Spike estaba impresionado, pero una cosa le inquietaba – Rarity, ¿dijiste que encontraste el tallado que queme en la roca? –, – sí, pero no te preocupes, estabas enojado, entiendo que por eso lo destruiste después –, – no, no es eso, lo que sucede es que, si queme la roca para reblandecerla y hacer el grabado, pero yo nunca arañe el dibujo –, – ¿o sea que no fueron tus garras las que dieron el zarpazo en tu tallado? –, – emmm, _nope_ –, Rarity cayó cuenta de que estuvo muy próxima a la creatura que lo haya hecho, aunque estaba consciente del riego desde que se adentró en el bosque, – valla, que miedo, de la que me escape, estuve a merced de una bestia salvaje y ni siquiera me di cuenta –, – emmm, Rarity querida, no quiero alarmarte, pero aún lo estas –, – jajajaja, si tú, ¿te crees muy salvaje?, tu eres más pony que dragón, sin ofender claro –, – mmmm, ignorare eso, solo que hagas lo que hagas, no te muevas de ahí –, Rarity se extrañó, volteo a verlo, estaba temblando mirando hacia afuera, – ¿pero qué te pasa?, ¿qué hay allá afuera? –, – como te dije, no quería alarmarte, pero hay un par de Timberwolfs (Lobos de madera) merodeando, parece que siguieron tu rastro –, – ¡¿y que estas esperando?! , quítate de ahí y vamos a escondernos –, – imposible, aquí no hay donde esconderse, voy a tener que distraerlos, y en cuanto veas que pasan, tú vas a esconderte, los perderé en la maleza de más adelante y cuando todo este despejado, regreso a buscarte –, Spike miraba a Rarity, mientras veía como se ponía completamente muda y aterrada, intentaba señalarle algo detrás de él – tu tranquila, se puede oler a un Timberwolf a cientos de metros, y yo los vi halla abajo, tenemos un momento –, ella seguía insistiendo en que mirara para atrás, fue ahí que Spike capto el fuerte olor y un gruñido detrás de él, sucedía que afuera el viento estaba hacia el horizonte, alejando el peculiar aroma y había un Timberwolf que venía de arriba de la montaña, del que él no se había percatado, cuando Rarity dejo de señalar y se cubrió el rostro con horror, fue que Spike supo que estaba justo detrás de él, comenzó a oír como poco a poco el gruñido se hacía más fuerte, preparándose para atacar, Spike giro lentamente, al verlo este gruño rabiosamente, Spike grito horrorizado, pero para su suerte, con el grito lanzo una gran llamarada verde, la cual segó al Timberwolf y lo incendio, el dolor de las crecientes quemaduras, hicieron que la bestia saliera huyendo, pero eso hiso que los otros se acercaran corriendo, cuando estos estuvieron en la entrada, de inmediato miraron a Rarity, habían encontrado la presa que venían olfateando, de inmediato arremetieron contra ella, Spike sin dudarlo, se prenso de la pierna de uno de ellos, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, este callo y se desarmo, los troncos golpearon al Timberwolf restante, deteniéndolo, Spike quiso atacarlo con su flama, pero tropezó con los maderos de su reciente víctima, por lo que lanzo la llamarada hacia afuera de la cueva, tirado en el suelo, miro como el Timberwolf giraba y se echaba a correr hacia su amada, el no pudo más que mirar en cámara lenta como este brincaba con las fauces listas para morderla, al tiempo que el gritaba a todo pulmón, – _**¡RRRRRAAAAAARRRIIIITYYYYYYYYY!**_ –, de la nada, un zumbante arcoíris pasó a su lado, arremetió contra el Timberwolf y lo lanzo contra la pared, Spike de inmediato exclamo – _**¡Rainbow Dash!, **_gracias a Celestia que eres tú –, Dash luchaba contra el Timberwolf y le grito a Spike, – menos charla y más acción, no podré detenerlo mucho tiempo, toma esto (le lanza un trozo de papel que traía en la melena), saca a Rarity de aquí, y lo que te acabo de dar, lo quemas ya que estés afuera de la cueva –, Spike de inmediato recogió el pedazo de papel, corrió con Rarity, la ayudo a ponerse en pie, y a cómo pudieron, salieron de ahí, mientras Dash se mantenía en la contienda, una vez afuera, Spike vio que el papel era un trozo de pergamino, de inmediato lo "envió" con su flama, luego Rarity y él se voltearon a ver, no tuvieron tiempo ni de pestañar, cuando Twilight apareció frente a ellos – oooh, gracias al cielo que los 2 están bien, ¿Dónde está Rainbow? – dijo Twilight mientras miraba a su alrededor, Spike señalo la cueva y se disponía a decirle que Rainbow estaba luchando contra el Timberwolf, cuando escucharon desde adentro de la cueva, un estruendoso golpeteo de madera, en eso Dash salió corriendo y grito – muy bien Twilight, no hay tiempo, _¡VÁMONOS!_ –, Dash abrazo a los 2 enamorados, luego Twilight la tomo del casco y todos desaparecieron en el hechizo de tele transportación de Twilight, reapareciendo en Ponyville.

Todos estaban aturdidos, – ¿Están todos bien? –, pregunto Twilight, – nuca he estado mejor – dijo Rarity casi afónica –, Dash relincho – _¡¿QUÉ?!,_ ¡pero si estas hecha un desastre, toda rasguñada y golpeada, casi sin fuerza, y si yo no hubiera llegado cuando llegue, no estarías aquí para contarlo! –, – y lo aprecio Dash, pero a lo que me refiero es, a que encontré sano y salvo a mi Spikey-wikey –, luego abrazo a Spike, quien estaba todo avergonzado y continuo – y lo más importante, recupere su amor por mí –, el dragón estaba rojo tomate, y para rematar, Rarity lo beso en la mejilla y luego le dijo – ¿no es así?, mi héroe –, Spike se paralizo y Dash alego, – ¿tu héroe?, ¿enserio?, te recuerdo que fui yo quien lucho con el Timberwolf y los rescato, tu héroe, ja, mis polainas –, – si Dash, y de nuevo te lo agradezco, si no hubieras llegado, no la hubiera contado, pero Spike derroto a los dos primeros Timberwolfs que llegaron antes de que arribaras, y por eso es mi caballero Spikey-wikey, mi héroe – Dash se quedó callada, – para eso Spike pregunto, – de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron? –, Dash respondió – pues no fue fácil, una vez que acá doña blanquita, en su euforia por encontrarte, muy amablemente, a toda prisa se separó de nosotras a medio bosque, perdimos su rastro y el tuyo, buscamos por tierra un buen tiempo sin resultado, hasta que decidí tomar las riendas de esto en mis cascos y me lance al aire, de inmediato note que estábamos rodeadas de Timberwolfs, así que le avise a Twilight, ella decidió regresar mágicamente a Ponyville a organizar una brigada de rescate que pudiera cubrir más terreno con pegasos que vigilaran a los Timberwolfs, por supuesto le dije que la inmensa maleza no los dejaría avanzar, así que el plan B que SE me ocurrió, fue que solo buscáramos desde el aire varios pegasos, no obstante, en ese momento Twilight tuvo la idea usar la magia de Spike para localizarlos enviando una carta, pero por alguna razón, la magia no funcionaba, era como si Spike deseara tanto no ser encontrado, que de alguna manera bloqueo su magia, no obstante, me dijo que me llevara un pergamino con Twilight de destinataria mágica, para por si de suerte los veía en el camino, ya que tenía que pasar por sobre el bosque camino a Cloudsdale, para ir por los pegaso rastreadores del grupo de los Wonderbolts, y tuvimos esa suerte, a medio camino, vi una pared de humo que salía a lo lejos, supuse que podrían ser Rarity o Spike encendiendo una fogata para pasar la noche, pero era un Timberwolf quemándose con fuego verde, de inmediato supe que eso solo podría ser obra de Spike y que él o ambos estarían en grabe peligro, así que comencé a observar alrededor desde el aire, fue ahí que mire la llamarada de Spike que salía de la cueva, y me lance a toda prisa, y bueno, el resto ya lo saben –, tanto Rarity como Spike estaban estupefactos de la suerte que tuvieron, así como de los grandes amigos que tenían, dispuestos a todo por su bienestar, Twilight tomo la palabra, – me alegra que todo haya salido bien, hey, que dicen si todos vamos a tomar algo a Sugar Cube Corner, creo que hablo por todos al decir que esta aventura nos abrió a todos el apetito y miren, estamos justamente afuera, ¿Qué dicen? , yo invito –, los dos tortolos de voltearon a ver, luego Spike alego – momento, esto es muy sospechoso, esto no es habitual en ti, además, así tan de repente, hoo no, no, ¡nooo!, – giro para ver a Rarity, y los dos de inmediato dijeron en coro – Nooooo, esto es una fiesta… – no pudieron terminar esa frace cuando una figura apareció detrás de ellos y grito – ¡SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPRRRRRRREEEEEEEESSSSSSAAAAAAA!.

Continuara…

Esperen por el tercer y último capítulo:

Sorpresa en noche de luna llena.


End file.
